Biding time
by djem90
Summary: It had taken a long time, but now the blond had given in. Izuo M. Warnings: Language, mind games, yaoi, stalker/insane/possessive Izaya


Title: - Biding time

Rating: - M

Pairing: - Izaya x Shizuo

Disclaimer: - I don't own Durarara

Warnings: Language, mind games, yaoi, stalker/insane/possessive Izaya

Summary: - It had taken along time, but now the blond had given in.

_A/N: One shot written for the yaoi prompt challenge._

"_I am nothing, I am no one, I'm not worth a single cent... without you." Street legal shoot out (Meriwether). Thanks to Unattainable Dreams for the prompt._

He had done it, he had finally done it. Every carefully planned move had led to this one moment. He watched as coffee eyes widened, the fake blond freezing, before the fortress of Ikebukuro crumbled, his legs giving way beneath him, sending him crashing to the floor. Izaya grinned seeing the results of his efforts, HIS Shizu-chan had finally realized where he belonged, kneeling by his feet, as he sat in the chair, legs casually dangling over the side, a small box of popcorn on his lap, watching everything unfold around him. He reached out fingers resting against the numbed blond's cheek. After all this time, finally.

If they were to go back to when it all started, their answers would be different. If you asked the blond he would say it started in high school, the day he received the cut across his chest. The day he decided he instantly hated the flea and nothing more than to crush it. But if you asked Izaya, it was another story, because what the blond hadn't known, what he had just realized and what had shocked him into numbness, was that Izaya had been there a lot longer.

The game hadn't started in high school, it had started a long time before that. Izaya was a patient man, after all he had all the time in the world, the god who was forever twenty one. He had bided his time, slowly wrapping the crimson threads around HIS Shizu-chan, pulling them tighter and tighter, until there was no escape. The first move, was the very first time they had met, the year HIS Shizu-chan had awakened as a monster, the year he had decided the blond was his.

**16 years ago**

Even as a child Izaya had realised he was special. He was quicker and smarter than the rest of the school, along with most adults. At the age of seven, he felt that he had learned all he needed to. He had realized he was superior to everyone around him, his precious humans, because he couldn't be counted as one. Instead he observed them, watching to see what they would do. He became their god.

His teachers had no hold over him, letting him come and go as he pleased, so it was as he was walking home, he first met him. He had seen a lot of children fight, himself included, his precious humans easily got jealous of those smarter than themselves. No one challenged him or tried to take his shiny makeshift blade away. But there was a single boy, that drew his attention, the one surrounded by ten older teens. It wasn't a fair fight.

He wondered if he should step in and intervene, his hand was already in his pocket, fingers around his knife. He stopped, foot hovering, where he was about to step forward. The boy's eyes weren't full of fear, he had been expecting it. Those coffee eyes were full of rage. He had never seen that look on any of his classmates faces. Crimson eyes widened, trying not to blink, he didn't want to miss what he was witnessing.

The boy was about the same age as him, his small hands wrapping around a sign, he watched in amazement, as it was ripped from the ground. Izaya grinned feeling a shiver go through him, so strong. The boy swung the weapon around, easily taking care of the teens. He sighed as the sign dropped from the boy's grip, falling to the pavement. He let go of the knife, moving quickly to the other's side as he fell.

"Are you okay?" The boy was crouched on all fours, head low, gasping in pain. "F-fine." Izaya placed a hand on his shoulder, the boy was barely awake. "Are you a monster?" He received a growl in reply. Shaking his head, he moved in front of the boy, both hands on either side of his head, bringing their gazes together. The boy's eyes were closed, barely conscious. "I don't mind if you are. You're different to my precious humans." He moved his thumbs, caressing the other's cheeks. "You're my monster, you were born for me." There was no reply from the boy, he had fallen unconscious. Izaya sat on the pavement, resting the boy's head on his lap, fingers combing through his soft hair.

It wasn't long until someone interfered and called an ambulance, he couldn't stop them as his monster was taken away, still he was injured, it seemed his small body, couldn't contain all his strength. Izaya watched as he was wheeled into the back of the vehicle, the doors closed and then he was gone. He didn't even know his name. A problem easily fixed, for someone like him. With a grin, he headed home, knowing they would be together forever.

As it turned out the boy was already a legend and well known by everyone. Instead of going to his own school, he blended in with the pupils from the boy's school. He now knew his name, as he had done for a while. Shizuo Heiwajima. Such a peaceful name for a monster. He clenched his hands into fists, seeing the boy surrounded by girls. It seemed like he was popular, even though he was a monster. "Shizu-chan!" He grit his teeth at the pet name, that was yelled by a girl running past him. His foot slipped out, catching her, he moved away smirking, as she screamed, flying forwards. Shizu-chan, it was a good name. He glanced back, looking at the boy one last time. That wouldn't do. Monsters didn't have friends. Shizu-chan was his and only his.

He started off with small subtle things, a single strawberry candy, placed on the monster's desk. And every time Izaya watched him ask, the girls in his class. There was always one that would nod and take credit, he smiled as he heard her scream, once she sat down, reaching into her desk. "There's cockroaches in my desk." Like he had thought, one of the jealous boys stood up. "I saw Shizuo do it." He shook his head, walking away, hearing the class turn against his monster.

Even as he was given harder work to do, placed in special classes, he still kept an eye on his Shizu-chan. Without fail, there was a strawberry candy on his desk, the boy had a sweet tooth, he grimaced, as he watched how much cake and pudding he ate. For his birthday, he left a piece of strawberry cake, he had gotten from the bakery. He loved the happy smile, that momentarily appeared on the boy's face, before it was gone.

It wasn't enough though, he had to keep sending people after the boy, he could tell he was spending less time in hospital. His Shizu-chan was getting stronger. But he didn't have to do much, the boy's temper got him in more trouble, than Izaya could arrange. The latest being the shop owner, his monster had developed a crush on. He hadn't arranged the burglary, but he was there observing.

He knew Shizu-chan only wanted to help her. Still the damage was huge, the woman, burglar and Shizu-chan got hurt. He made his way to his monster, seeing Kasuka run to get help. "Such a protozoan, why would you help my precious humans? They will never care for you. I'm the only one who will love you." He didn't get a reply, Shizu-chan was unconscious. He stayed sitting next to fallen boy, until he saw Kasuka rushing back.

From then Izaya noticed, how alone the boy was becoming, how isolated he was making himself. He didn't smile as much, he was a ball of rage. The strawberry candies, became pudding cups or milk bottles, which he knew his monster loved. It was the only time he smiled. No one looked at the blond any more, at least not as a potential boyfriend. There were several rumours circulating, all of which he had spread. Shizu-chan was gay, was one. Everyone knew about the strength and the last being that bad things happened to those that got close to the monster. Desks full of bugs, shoes full of tacks etc.

**9 years ago**

He was never interested in what Shinra had to say, it was usually about Celty anyway. He sat up straight, keeping his expression the same, listening with interest to the words he heard from his friend's mouth. "Since you're changing schools, there's someone you should meet. He's really strong, but really temperamental." Izaya tried to calm his excitement, he knew exactly who Shinra was talking about. "Oh?" Shinra grinned as he continued. "He won't let me dissect him or take any blood samples, its a shame really."

"Who is he then?" He wasn't happy about what Shinra had suggested. How dare he touch his Shizu-chan. "Shizuo Heiwajima. I'll introduce you tomorrow." Izaya shrugged. "Sounds fun." But inside he was ecstatic, after all this time, he would be with his monster, instead of watching over him. "Izaya, just don't piss him off."

The first thing he did was find out where the now blond monster would be sitting, he placed a pudding cup on the desk, before going to the window, looking down at his precious humans. He smiled as the blond walked through the gate. And then their eyes met, crimson and coffee. Neither one looked away. The moment was broken, when Shinra tapped the fake blond on the shoulder. He turned away, running his fingers over the monster's desk. "I wonder if Shizu-chan will like me? Hmm, it will be more fun if he's rebellious."

Of course he wanted to see if his Shizu-chan was stronger or if he had gotten weaker. He waited until Shinra brought the monster to where he was sitting, sending a group after him. The blond demolished them quickly, it was worth praise. Izaya stood up from where he was sitting, clapping slowly. His Shizu-chan turned to face him, with a glare. Oh dear, it seemed the monster wanted to be treated roughly. "You piss me off." Bad, Shizu-chan. Talking to his god like that. He easily dodged the oncoming punch, knife at the ready, slashing straight across his monster's chest. "I thought we could have some fun."

He watched blood run from the cut he had made, knowing it would scar. He didn't want anything to mar his monster's perfect skin, well accept for him. "I'll kill you." Izaya grinned, running away from the enraged blond, vaulting over the gate. He didn't have to look behind him to know the blond was barrelling after him. He turned the corner, moving out of the way. He closed his eyes as he heard the van beep it's horn and the screeching of tires, followed by a thud.

He could see the driver panicking as he dug the phone out of his pocket. Izaya grinned knowing it wouldn't bring his monster down. Each step brought him closer to the blond. "Sorry, Shizu-chan. You were being a bad monster." He ignored the driver's babbling, sitting down in the middle of the road, Shizu-chan resting in his lap. "I missed you, Shizu-chan. I couldn't stay around to watch you, but I made sure there was something on your desk every morning and that no one got close to you."

"See how much I care? I've neglected my precious humans for you. Its okay now, I'm not leaving you this time. I'll always be here." His fingers threaded through the blond's hair, moving his head, so they were inches apart. He felt a shiver run through him, as he brushed his lips against his monster, fingers running across the new wound. "This marks you as mine, Shizu-chan."

That was the bad thing about changing schools, everyone didn't go to the same one, there were people that hadn't been in the same classes, or heard the rumours, which meant there were precious humans crowding his monster again. He could see the blond pushing them away, but they didn't give up, they stuck to his side like glue. That wouldn't do at all.

So he got him angry, it seemed Shizu-chan wasn't happy with his god, showing up at every class. It didn't matter, he was happy for the blond to chase him, he dodged the projectiles with ease. As long as none of his humans got near the blond, it was fine, he liked hearing his monster, scream his name.

"So they're here too?" Izaya pretended not to listen as he Shinra and Shizu-chan, sat on the roof top eating lunch. "Yeah, exactly the same." Shinra shook his head. "Maybe its a stalker?" The blond shrugged. "I don't know. They haven't done anything harmful, I just want to know why they're doing it." Shinra sighed, tucking into his bento. "If Celty left me presents everyday, that would be great. Ah, I want to go home and see my beloved." Izaya finished his laying it to one side. "Why would anyone have feelings for a protozoan?" He was already running, when the blond dropped his lunch.

When put the pudding on the blond's desk, he noticed a small piece of paper, exactly where he had been placing the sweets. _I don't know who you are, but thanks. _He smiled reading the note. Slipping it into his pocket, for safe keeping, he grabbed a red pen, wondering how to reply. He couldn't write his own name, not yet, that would end the game. _You're welcome. Love Kanra. _There that should do it.

Shizu-chan didn't push after that, it seemed he was happy knowing someone cared about him. He could tell the monster was in love with Kanra, while he hated him. But it followed his plans perfectly. As usual he had already completed his school work, leaving him plenty of time to observe the blond. Every time he closed his eyes, resting in the infirmary, Izaya was there, watching over him. The only one he allowed anywhere near his Shizu-chan was Shinra, though it was only because the teen was lovestruck for the dullahan.

**5 years ago**

Everything had remained the same until their school lives finished, Izaya passing with a perfect score and the blond passing with an average grade. Shizuo still hated him and he still played the villain. The blond was now perfectly isolated, the way he wanted him to be. But it still wasn't enough, just a bit more. They would be going out into the world now, finding their own places to live, their own jobs. It was regretful, but he was moving out of Ikebukuro, his plan had worked too well.

Any time his Shizu-chan saw him, he would chase after him, screaming his name. Their last chase for the time being ended the same as the first. The same street, the same corner and the same van coming out of nowhere. "Oh, come on. Seriously? I just got my licence back." He ignored the driver's moaning, skipping over to the unconscious blond. He crouched down caressing his monster's cheeks. "This is it for a while, Shizu-chan. Don't worry, I'll still check on you." Izaya grinned placing a kiss on his lips, before leaving him where he was laying.

He became an informant, using his resources to keep an eye on his Shizu-chan. His monster was currently working as a bartender, wearing the uniforms, Kasuka had brought him. The first time Izaya had gone back to Ikebukuro was to frame the blond and get him arrested. He watched as his monster struggled as he was pinned to the fence. "Izaaaaaayyyyyaa. I'll kill you." His grin slipped as the police knocked him unconscious, carrying the blond away, he was the only one allowed to harm him.

**1 year ago**

Surprisingly even monsters got sick. He was the first one to notice the pudding cup still at the door, he had left the day before. After searching for the blond, he had no choice, but to open the door to his Shizu-chan's apartment. Watching out for any projectiles he looked for his monster. Izaya found him shivering as he buried into the covers. He could turn around and leave him, but this was too good, to pass up.

He grinned closing the door behind him, a little louder than he should of. The figure under the covers twitched, groaning as he moved. Izaya found himself staring into clouded eyes. "Kanra?" He moved closer to the bed, His Shizu-chan wasn't just sick, he was delirious. He placed his palm on the blond's forehead, feeling the heat underneath. "You're burning up." The blond nodded. "Feel a bit hot and dizzy. Thanks for the sweets."

Izaya shook his head, seeing the blond stare straight at him, he was completely out of it. He blinked as the blond rested a hand on his cheek. "I wanted to thank you." He could feel how high his monster's temperature through his lips. "Shizu-chan?" The blond was delirious and didn't know what he was doing. Izaya had never seen him look so vulnerable. The only time was when he was unconscious.

His fingers threaded through the blond's hair, bringing his head forward, their lips connecting in a searing kiss. The blond opened his mouth allowing his tongue to slide in. The other's cavern was like a furnace, his cool muscle entwining with the blond's dry tongue. "Kanra." Izaya pulled away, taking off his jacket. "Where are you going?" No where. This was a chance in a lifetime, until the game was over, who knew when he would get another chance.

The blond laid back down, throwing the covers off of him. Izaya climbed on top of him, taking in the flushed look, he ran his fingers along, tracing the scar, his Shizu-chan was topless, only wearing his boxers. Izaya kissed the mark he had made, making his way lower, licking along the feverish skin. His hand slipped into his monster's boxers, taking the length in his hand. "You shouldn't do that." Izaya raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt you." He paused feeling the urge to laugh. Ah, silly protozoan, if only you knew. He ignored his, his hand moving in slow lazy strokes. "Ah, Kanra." His feverish cries only urged Izaya on, saliva covered fingers, positioned at the other's entrance. "What are you doing?" The blond jolted as he pushed the first in, he waited before pressing a second in and lastly the third, probing inside, until his monster jolted, a gasp slipping from his lips. "There."

With a satisfied grin, he kept prodding at that one spot, the blond shaking beneath him, whether it was from pleasure or the fever he didn't know, maybe a little of both. His free hand wrapped around the blond's weeping cock, pushing him over the edge. His Shizu-chan lay there panting, he knew he was probably making the fever worse. Izaya pulled out his fingers, freeing his own erection. "You're a male?" He couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up. "Really? Silly protozoan, I thought you were smarter than that."

Using what was on his hand to coat himself, he lined himself up, sliding past the ring of muscle. "Its too hot." The blond shuddered beneath him, eyes clouded. "Kanra, do something." Once he was fully seated, he pulled out, thrusting back inside the tight heat. "Nn, hurry." He resisted the urge to bite down, on that creamy skin, he couldn't leave any marks, that would prove he had been here. Not yet, the game hadn't finished yet.

The blond's hands clenched uselessly in the sheets, back arching as he released for the second time, collapsing back on the sheets. Izaya grit his teeth as the heat enclosed around his member, making it harder to move. He was about ready to cum. As tempted as he was to fill the blond with his seed, he knew he couldn't. Reluctantly he pulled out, using his hand to finish himself off.

When he came back from the bathroom, his monster was laying boneless on the bed, eyes closed in a restless sleep. Izaya took his time cleaning both of them up. He went to leave the apartment, seeing the blond toss and turn, groaning in discomfort. Making up his mind he went to get a wet cloth, his monster wouldn't remember anything anyway.

**A week ago**

He had miscalculated, he should have known something like this would happen. He knew his Shizu-chan needed at least one person by his side. In school it had been Shinra and now it was Tom Tanaka, the very man who advised his monster to dye his hair. He had been fine with it, The debt collector wasn't after his monster.

The one he didn't like, was the childish blonde woman, hanging around the pair. He had been caught up in business with Shiki and the gangs. He knew he needed to get rid of the woman. Even when he went to see his Shizu-chan. He glared at her, while the blond scowled at him, yelling his name, even though they were standing opposite each other.

He could see his monster getting angry, reaching for something to rip from the ground. After all these years he was still the same. "Shizuo-sempai, we should go." He watched in silence as the blond nodded. "Yeah, sorry." The three of them walked away from him. His Shizu-chan had ignored him for the blonde assassin. He grit his teeth, scowling after them. Now it was time to end it.

**One day ago**

It was sorted, tomorrow everything would end. The last piece would be placed on the board. Izaya threw his head back, a sickening laugh leaving him as he spun around in his chair. His gaze fell to his computer, there were a few more people he needed to invite. Once he was done, he turned his attention to the full game board in front of him.

**An hour ago**

Everything was set, the extra but important pawns, sat scattered around the room. He had left a note with the pudding cup, this morning, 'Kanra' had asked to meet the blond here. Izaya sat back in the chair, legs swung over the side, resting on the empty one next to him. He rarely had popcorn, since it was too sweet, even when he had salted or plain. However since it was a special day and he was in a cinema, he decided it was okay.

His monster arrived on time, the note held carefully in his palm. Izaya had told him the seat number he would be in, right at the back in the VIP section, where he could see the last of his plan unfold. He watched as the blond froze. "Flea. What are you doing here?" He said nothing, giving him his usual smirk. The blond froze his eyes widening.

At the same time, the cinema screen came on, showing the three gang leaders images. Considering the room was full of the three gangs, four if you counted Anri-chan. He could see from here, the three friends, turned to look at each other. And then there was chaos, every teen in the room stood. But that wasn't the best part. He waited until the movie started, sending the remaining calm two into a panic. The Dullahan, stood up, turning away from the screen, while Shinra tried to calm her. Neither one realized they had been booked in to see a film about aliens.

"...Y-you." He turned back to the blond, seeing that he could finally speak. "What did you do to Kanra?" Izaya laughed, shaking his head. "Silly protozoan, Kanra never existed." He watched those eyes widen. "Yes he did, he left me gifts everyday. We even-" Oh, so he did remember. Izaya let the popcorn fall to the floor, stepping from where he was sitting. "All me, Shizu-chan" The blond shook his head in disbelief. "No, it started when I was a kid."

**Back to the present**

Izaya couched down, taking the blond's chin in his palm. "Don't you get it yet? Shizu-chan." The blond nodded slowly. "It was you all along, every thing I did since I got my strength." Ah, now he was getting it. "I am nothing, I am no one, I'm not worth a single cent...without you." The blond lowered his head. "You manipulated my entire life." He was speaking slowly, each word forced from his lips.

"You know, Shizu-chan. When normal people confess, they say I love you." The blond shook his head. "I...hate you." Izaya shrugged. "Try again, silly protozoan." His Shizu-chan said nothing, lapsing into silence. Izaya moved forward, brushing their lips together. "Accept that you're mine." The blond shook his head. "You were born for me, Shizu-chan."

"You're crazy, flea." Izaya caught him as he fell forward, completely exhausted and mentally drained. "You're mine. Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Every single move had led to this. The blond was finally his. "...hate you." Izaya kissed him again, ignoring the war, that had erupted around them. "Are you sure?"

"...y...n-o." The self proclaimed god, grinned, wrapping his arms around his monster. "That means you love me." He blond glanced up at him, full of confusion. "You were Kanra." Izaya nodded. "I loved...Kanra." Crimson eyes gleamed in triumph, he opened his hand, letting the game piece that represented the blond fall. "You're finally mine, Shizu-chan. Forever."

End

_A/N:- So this one was supposed to be a drabble, nice and short... and then the plot bunnies took control and it turned into what you just read. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think._


End file.
